1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to feeding or watering devices for dogs, cats, and other small animals. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for removably supporting a bowl on a support member of a cage or the like, in which such animal may be placed. More specifically, the present invention is particularly well adapted to be utilized in a folding or collapsible type of cage wherein the bowl can be easily removed to permit a relatively thin profile for the cage in its collapsed position. Further, the bowl support means is moveable between an expanded operated position and a folded storage position in the cage so as to minimize the profile of such means when in its folded position.
2. Description of Related Art
A related invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,184 of Jan. 5, 1999 and is commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention. Said patent discloses a feeding or watering bowl of generally conventional construction, except for the bottom of the bowl. The lower surface of such bottom is provided with a depending cylindrical lug extending axially downwardly from the center of the bottom wall, with the lug having a locking bar positioned in space relation to the bottom wall. The ends of such bar extend outwardly from the cylinder lug along a diameter of the bowl.
The above patent further discloses a bracket having a proximal end, having a clamping assembly adapted to be secured to a vertical or horizontal wire or mesh which defines the cage. The bracket has an upper flat web portion, extending outwardly from the clamping assembly on which the flat bottom wall of the bowl may be seated. The distal end portion of the web is cut to provide an opening shaped to receive the lug and locking bar of the bowl. The locking bar and lug may be inserted into the opening so that the ends of the bar impinge on the underside of the web of the bracket. The bottom surface of the bowl engages the top surface of the web, preventing any substantial movement of the bowl or container relative to the bracket.
To install the bowl on the bracket, it is only necessary to align the bowl bar with the opening in the web, and then rotate the bowl relative to the bracket. A reverse rotation will cause the locking lug to be aligned with the web opening and permit the bowl to be lifted and removed from the bracket.
This patent has acquired a substantial success in the marketplace, but is not particularly adapted to meet the requirements and the problems presented in the use of a foldable cage or container for an animal.